The present invention relates to a recording medium playing apparatus for a video disk player or the like.
Recording medium playing apparatuses with a function for making a chroma-key composite of a video signal, input from a video camera, with a video signal extracted by playing a recording medium have been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. Hei. 1-318385. In such an apparatus, any object taken by a user can be formed into a composite picture obtained by playing the recording medium. However, if character information, such as a picture description or a song text, is included in the picture obtained by playing the recording medium, part or all of the character information is erased by the chroma-key composite picture.